1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to power management technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for detecting a power failure type of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers (e.g., computers) may be accidentally shut down because of a direct current (DC) power failure or an alternating current (AC) power failure. The AC power failure may be detected by a basis input output system (BIOS) of a motherboard of the server. The BIOS detects the AC power failure using a south bridge installed in the motherboard, and records an AC power failure log into a complementary metal oxide semiconductor CMOS. However, the DC power failure cannot be detected using the above-mentioned method. Therefore, a more efficient method for detecting a power failure type of an electronic device is desired.